


A New Way of Thinking

by Lunnaria



Series: The Path We Choose [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaria/pseuds/Lunnaria
Summary: (3.x minor spoilers)The Warrior of Light was able to save Haurchefant, to end a War and to stop another one. But after winning against Nidhogg for a second time, bathed in blood with fresh wounds ended up turning him into something else.(Hyur Male Warrior of Light) - Request





	1. From Hyur to... What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



The Warrior of Light panicked when he saw Haurchefant running and using his shield to protect them, when he saw it starting to give away, he couldn’t take it and jumped, taking himself and Haurchefant away from the spear. Although the Warrior got his leg speared.

They weren’t able to stop the archbishop and the Warrior was too hurt to even keep going for a while. Being a Hyur made him less effective in restoring his wounds, since they took longer than an Elezen to heal, and the Warrior hated hearing Estinien complaining every other second about how they were losing time and the archbishop wouldn’t wait for them.

The only thing the Warrior though was: _Can someone shut him up?_

He was lucky Haurchefant would always give an mission of some sort to Estinien so the Warrior could rest in peace. When he was finally healed and went to Azys Lla, he couldn’t help but wonder how beautiful the place looked, it wasn’t the same beauty he was used to, like from Mor Dhona blue crystals at night, nor like Costa Del Sol beach.

The Warrior wanted to scream when Nidhogg possessed Estinien.

He swear that when he got Estinien back, he would smack him so hard that Estinien would ask for forgiveness in his knees. The Warrior had to hear him complaining day and night about everything, it wasn’t going to be now he would let everything go to waste just because.

But the best part of not having Estinien around – besides knowing a war was in their doorsteps – was that Haurchefant and Aymeric could give the Warrior of Light all the necessary attention. Especially to his wounds, since Estinien never let him properly heal of them.

And he was thankful his wounds healed properly when he got at the Trial of that dragon… He had to ask Aymeric later if it was a problem that he wanted to simple roll on the snow and die there. Aymeric laughed at him, thinking he wasn’t serious while Haurchefant scolded him, saying that a Hero doesn’t give up.

So, when he slayed Nidhogg and got bathed in blood, and saved Estinien, he wasn’t expecting to faint after Aymeric took his friend away. Much less hear pleas for him to stay awake. He looked down and saw that his wounds were also bathed in the dragon’s blood. He ended up cursing loudly.

When he woke up the first time, he was screaming, his limbs ached and his blood seemed to be on fire, he felt like he was dying from the inside out, he blanked out.

The second time he woke, he heard voices, he opened his eyes slightly and saw some  chirurgeons working on him, changing clothes and taking skin that fell from his body… _Wait, what?_ The Warrior of Light tried to move, only to find that he was bound to the bed. When a chirurgeon noticed he was awake, soon he was put to sleep again.

When he woke up the third time, he was relaxed and his body wasn’t hurting anymore, he looked around and tried to get up, his body felt like jelly. He ended up falling on the ground with a loud thud. His tail got stuck in the metal of the bed. _Wait, tail? He has a tail!_

The Warrior of Light looked at the scaled tail with wonder, asking himself from where that came from. He’s a Hyur, he’s not supposed to have a tail! Unconsciously, he started to look at his own body, only to scream.

He wasn’t a Hyur anymore.

What was he?

When Haurchefant opened the door, the Warrior of Light was already in some corner, crying silently, trying to understand what happened to him. The Elezen couldn’t help but feel pity about his dear friend. As he approached the once Hyur, he patted the Warrior’s head and smiled trying to give him some comfort, the Warrior only hided his face between his arms.

Haurchefant was sure that was going to bite them soon.


	2. Elezens Seems to Enjoy Whimpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light isn't used to his body.

The Warrior of Light hided himself in the room, when Alphinaud opened the door, he heard a hiss. The Warrior hated his new sight, he could see everything in the dark, it scared him, he kept looking at the door as it moved slightly, but when the light hit his eyes, he hissed in pain, using his covers as a shield against the blinding light. It was way stronger than he remembered.

He cursed himself for asking for more light in his room because he wasn’t truly able to see everything. Now he can not only see everything, but the light in the room can hurt his eyes badly. He whimpered when Alphinaud started walking inside his room.

He can’t see his own ears with the horns in the way, but he can hear perfectly fine the once silent footsteps. The sound for him was incredible loud, almost like Alphinaud was doing it purposely. However, he knew that wasn’t the case, Alphinaud was walking slowly, trying to make even less noise.

When Alphinaud touched his back, the Warrior shuddered, he wasn’t able to feel the cool of Alphinaud’s skin before, maybe because his own was cold, but his body was now hot, and Alphinaud’s touch was cold. Too cold, his tail ended up wiping Alphinaud’s hand and the Warrior felt guilty, since it wasn’t on purpose.

“You need to eat, you have been here for two days now.” Alphinaud voice was soft and luring, a tone unknown to him, but soothing. The Warrior remembered that he looks a bit like Yugiri. Maybe she told Alphinaud how to deal with this. He followed his newfound instincts and followed Alphinaud.

When he left the room, he almost immediately entered it back, unable to handle the light. He heard Alphinaud sighing, and he once again started luring the Warrior with gentle words, at some point just saying random things to keep the Warrior following him. Yugiri looked at the Warrior worried, he sat in the chair Alphinaud showed him.

The smell in the room was calming, relaxing. His body felt heavy and his sensorial parts just shut out completely, making the light not bother him as much and the sounds seemed to dim.

“Ah, he was alert.” Yugiri said finally, a smooth voice, soft and low. “He was sensing more than normally would because of the new state. He was just scared.” She smiled and Alphinaud sighed again, he nodded.

“But that can be a slight problem, we can’t keep him drugged like this.” Alphinaud pointed to some herbs burning in the room, that was why the Warrior was so relaxed, he was being numbed. To a state that he was almost his human self again, just a bit more aware.

“I don’t have a better idea, he’s at least 300% better than before. See in the dark, being more sensible to temperature, sounds and light. If we don’t numb him and slowly make it appear, he won’t adapt at all.” She said with a frown, Alphinaud scoffed.

“You said that this herbs can affect the mind of an Au’Ra.” Alphinaud looked at her, slightly offended she glared at him.

“He’s not an Au’Ra Alphinaud.” And they started to ague, the Warrior was hearing, but at the same time he wasn’t. When the door opened and Aymeric saw that the Warrior was kinda drugged sitting in a chair, with a strong smell in the room, Yugiri using a mask while fighting Alphinaud, he just sighed and thrown water on the burning herbs, making the smoke stopping.

Aymeric gulped when the Warrior gasped and then whimpered. Aymeric walked to the Warrior and patted his shoulder, the Warrior looked up at him and Aymeric smiled, getting another warm smile back.

“Aymeric!” Alphinaud said happily, getting a new idea, since Yugiri’s one could either kill or incapacitate the Warrior. “You could help me to make the Warrior used to his new body, I mean, it can’t be that hard since Ishgardians knows…” Aymeric face palmed at the boy.

“Yes, I can help, but please Alphinaud, stop.” Aymeric sighed and Alphinaud blushed when he noticed he was just _rambling_ things. “Come with me my friend, I’m sure Haurchefant will be able to help too.” Aymeric smiled and the Warrior nodded. Getting up and following.

The Warrior was higher, not as high as Aymeric, but almost. He was high before, but not like this. And seeing someone higher almost the same height made the Warrior whimper again sadly; Aymeric almost said _that it was cute_. He ended up not talking at all, besides to give food to the Warrior, since the newly Au’Ra stomach was rambling, asking for food.

Haurchefant was more than willing to help Aymeric when he heard the Leader of the Knights plan.

The Warrior only looked confuse at two Elezens with a mischievous smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this yesterday, but when I tried to post, my internet stopped working, lol.


	3. Au'Ra's are kinda... Savage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant and Aymeric got a hold of the Warrior, they weren't expecting the end though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this mini story! I am so happy!  
> I am not going to keep writing so much smut, lol. I am not good with it and I like gentle and caring stories too.  
> Like "Can You Help Me?".

The Warrior smiled with a blush on his face, he don’t remember the last time he took a bath, but being left to himself in a bathtub was definitely relaxing. Well, almost to himself. The bathtub was really big, and the Au’Ra was sure it was a Riviera styled one, he saw it once.

Soon he saw Aymeric and Haurchefant joining him, he closed his eyes waiting for them to go underwater, when he heard the splash, he dared to peek, only to gasp and bring his hands to his face trying to hide his embarrassment. Earning a chuckle from Haurchefant.

“You don’t need to be so nervous.” Aymeric commented after Haurchefant was settled next to him in the bathtub.

The Warrior mumbled something about not being nervous at all, his tail swinging, giving him away. He waited a few more moments before peeking again, he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander on both males scars. He never had any scars because his friends used to heal him with magic.

Or maybe it’s because his body isn’t likely to have imperfections. He wouldn’t be surprised, Hydaelyn have some strange plans for him.

But he was sure that being transformed in an Au’Ra wasn’t one of them.

He whimpered again, both Elezen looked at him.

When Aymeric touched his arm, the Warrior jumped slightly with the feeling, he was more aware of the warmth, he relaxed under Aymeric touch, his tail stopped moving and he sighed. Unaware, he felt his tail being pulled and he gasped scared. That was surprising.

He looked at the hand and found that Aymeric was the culprit, the Elezen passed his finger gently on the Au’Ra’ spine, making him shudder and get stiff, the Warrior looked at the Elezen confused as to why he was doing that. Earning a lustful look.

He gulped.

He moved a bit away and felt himself knocking on another male chest. The Au’Ra whimpered again, earning a strange look from both males. _They really like whimpers_ , the Warrior though and then he remembered. He has been whimpering a lot. And Elezens have sensitive earing, that means… They heard every single whimper he did.

Curse him.

Haurchefant grabbed both of his shoulders and kissed the crook of his neck, the Warrior gasped surprised, it wasn’t the first time he did something like that, but his skin was much more sensitive, more willing too. He still tried to withdraw from Haurchefant’s arms and ended up on Aymeric’s.

Now he know why Aymeric asked for Haurchefant help.

_He can’t escape._

“We aren’t going to force ourselves on you, but you seem to be happy.” Haurchefant whispered next to his horns, the Warrior was unsure of how he heard him, but his body reacted positively to that, making him shudder again.

With that said, the Warrior relaxed in their hold, both Elezens more than happy caressed his scales, he was surprised of how sensitive his skin actually was, and his scales were sharp, he felt bad when Aymeric cut himself in one his leg scales. So he brought the Elezen hand to his mouth and licked the injury, getting surprised when it instantly healed with his saliva.

Aymeric used the chance to see the fangs that the Au’Ra had, he even pressed his thumb against one, making the Warrior shiver, Haurchefant chuckled again at his reaction, hugging him from behind. Haurcherfant hands started trailing on the Au’Ra’ abdomen, making the male moan with the hot feeling, both Elezens blushed looking at him.

The Warrior wondered why they stopped and wasn’t able to keep the whimper to himself, making them continue what they were doing.

Haurchefant definitely hated to be right. He put the Warrior on his lap and started kissing his back and neck, put when he pulled the warrior’s tail again; he was bitten. The Warrior didn’t knew why, but having soft flesh under his fangs was comforting. He unwillingly let go of Haurchefant arm and glared the Elezen as a warning.

He liked to have his tail pulled, but his reaction was automatic.

Maybe he was trying to prevent something? He wasn’t sure himself, his body reacts differently from what he’s… He stopped thinking when he felt a warm tongue on his neck, he closed his eyes as Aymeric distracted him from the accident.

The Warrior felt something strange, he was feeling hot and starting to get horny. His body never reacted so badly to stimulation, none was able to make him feel so much pleasure with little things before. He shivered and bit Aymeric shoulder, making the Elezen gasp surprised.

“He’s getting a bit… Savage.” Haurchefant commented and Aymeric nodded, Haurcherfant hand trailed down as the Warrior was too busy licking and biting Aymeric shoulder and chest, when he grabbed the Warrior’s manhood, he gasp and huffed a bit, a flush on his face as he looked at Haurchefant.

The Warrior cursed under his breath and arched his bad, he was still on Haurchefant lap with Aymeric almost pressing the Warrior’s chest against his, the Au’Ra was getting overwhelmed, the heat and caress was enough to make his head spin. But being stimulated above everything else made him lose logic completely.

Haurchefant’s movements were fast and were making the Warrior unable to think properly, when he was almost coming, he had to grab the Elezen hand and huffed. Making both Elezens confused as to what was happening.

That is, until the Warrior actually grabbed Aymeric’s manhood and licked it. Both Elezens looked at each other shocked and Aymeric moaned when the Au’Ra started sucking him, he wasn’t surprised that the Warrior was giving him a blowjob at this point, but at how good he was.

The Warrior moved a bit his hips on Haurchefant lap and the man took a moment to understand what he wanted. He then went his hand down, ready to prepare him. But the Warrior stopped his hand with tail and Haurchefant had to gulp. But he obeyed.

Haurchefant was able to keep his moan inside, the Warrior was warm and welcoming, he was definitely ready for that.

“You were touching yourself?” The Elezen couldn’t help himself and ask, getting a satisfied nod from the Au’Ra. Haurchefant hand trailed back to the Warrior’s lower parts and once again started stroking.

Needless to say, when the Warrior left the bath, he was beaming. He was clean, happy, even though tired and his muscles were screaming quite a bit. Aymeric was tired and Haurchefant was as happy as the Warrior.

“How can both of you still have so much energy? We took _hours_ to satisfy the Warrior’s needs.” Aymeric commented and Haurchefant laughed.

“It wasn’t us getting the stick Aymeric.” Haurchefant chuckled again. “But I must say, I am indeed tired and would love some rest, but we can’t leave looking so tired, or you want everyone to know what happened?” He arched one eyebrow and it was Aymeric’s turn to chuckle.

“I wouldn’t care so much about it, it’s not like our love for the Warrior wasn’t noticed at all.” He gazed at the Warrior, said Au’Ra was too busy putting his armor to notice.

When they left, Alphinaud was satisfied that the Warrior was himself again. But he never really got any answers as to what happened there. Although, he thinks he don’t really wants to know anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. And since I'm back from my holy days, I am going to write more frequently!  
> I'll be waiting for my comments~!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be 3 chapters long, the third chapter being the one with smut!  
> I am really happy with the outcome of this story, even though it was a Request, the thematic is wonderful!  
> I hope you guys it as much as I am liking~


End file.
